James Ford (timeline parallela)
| Ultima= | Count=5 | Centric= | Nome=James Ford | AKA=Jim Jimmy | Eta=35-36 | Nascita=1968 | Luogo=Florida, Stati Uniti | Status=Vivo | Familiari='' '' - Padre - Madre Doug - Zio | Attore=Josh Holloway | AltCasting=Keegan Boos (bambino) |}} James Ford is a passenger of and a police officer with the Los Angeles Police Department. Before Flight 815 When James was 9 years old, his father, after being conned by a man known as " ," killed James' mother and then committed suicide. At some point in his life, James came to the realization that he must choose between becoming a criminal or a cop, and he chose the latter. As a police officer, he used his talent to work his way up to detective in the LAPD. He was partnered with . In September 2004, James obtained a lead on Mr. Sawyer, and tracked it to Australia. It was there that he learned of Sawyer's real identity, Anthony Cooper. He took back to America. Aboard Flight 815 James, when walking down the aisle of the plane, accidentally bumps into a sitting Marshal , who tells James to watch where he's going. James stops and apologizes while looking and smiling at the woman sitting next to Mars ( ). During the flight, James overhears fellow passenger telling another passenger ( ) that he won the lottery. After Arzt leaves, James warns Hugo that he shouldn't tell people about winning the lottery because they'll take advantage of him. Hugo, unconcerned, replies that it wouldn't happen because he's the luckiest man in the world. Later, when the flight attendant runs past James' seat with a first aid box, he stops her and asks what is going on. She tells him that everything is okay. As she leaves, James mutters sarcastically under his breath that "everything seems peachy." When the plane lands at LAX, James leaves the plane just behind Hugo. After Flight 815 When leaving the airport, James shares an elevator with Kate, and he comments to her that they were on the same flight. He then notices that she is wearing handcuffs, which she tries to cover up with a jacket. The elevator stops, and two airport security personnel enter. When the elevator starts again, a security alert comes through on the security personnel's radio. James asks what the alert is, and one of the guards tells him that it's confidential. The elevator stops again, and James, assuming that the alert is about Kate, blocks the guards from leaving so that Kate can exit first. Pretending to be a con man, James takes part in an undercover operation with the LAPD, and successfully busts a con man's wife. When arriving at his desk, he begins sifting through various Anthony Coopers who might've been in Florida in 1976. Later, he has a blind date with , a coworker of Miles' father. The date goes well until Charlotte discovers a notebook labeled "Sawyer" in James' dresser. She opens the notebook and finds that it contains some of James' personal information. Once James sees Charlotte with the notebook, he becomes very angry and orders her to leave. Later, Miles discovers that James lied to him by claiming to take a trip to Palm Springs, but actually went to Australia. Angry about the lie, Miles tells James that they are no longer partners. While sitting in James' parked car, James reveals to Miles his parents' past and the reason he went to Australia. During this conversation, James' car is smashed into by another car, from which a woman jumps out and runs into an alley. The two men catch up to her and discover that she is . ("Recon") Trivia * The sunflower he gives Charlotte in an effort to apologize is reminiscent of the one he gives to Juliet in the original timeline. * "LaFleur," the alias James uses while working with the DHARMA initiative in the original timeline, is used as a safeword during the undercover operation involving a con man's wife. * James appears to be a terrible liar in the flash-sideways timeline. Frequently, people will ask him why he is lying to them, which is something Sawyer from the original timeline was rarely, if ever, asked. * In stark contrast to the original timeline, James is frequently seen reaching out to people and being rejected, as opposed to rejecting those who reach out to him. Domande senza risposta * Why did he cover for Kate's fugitive status?